


Daddy Universe

by beckyytw



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyytw/pseuds/beckyytw
Summary: Rubbish at Summaries, Aaron and Robert have twins, Maddison and Logan here will be what I would like too see Robron as daddies





	1. Sleep Tight

"Dad?, Daddy?" 

Robert opened his eyes with tiredness and rubbed them untangling himself from Aaron, looking too see Maddie stood at the bedroom door sniffling. He turned over as Maddie quietly made her way to his side of the bed, Robert reached his arms out of the bed " come here baby girl" seeing that she needed her daddy cuddles he shuffled over and sat up a little against the headboard so there was enough space for her to climb on him. 

What's happened princess?, his voice all croaky as he pulled her into his bare chests so he could comfort her properly. "Daddy's got you" 

Her tears and sniffs continued as she cuddled into Robert's shoulder as his warm hand rubbed up and down her back to soothe her Robert had a memory of holding his baby girl who was only a couple of minutes old as she snuggled into his arms like a perfect fit, now she was getting too big and Robert didn’t like it one bit Maddie and Logan, her twin brother would always be his babies, his thoughts were pulled to a stop by Maddie's sobbing as it looked like she wasn’t going to stop and he was starting to get worried. 

" Baby girl, you're safe I've got you" He consoled her kissing her bed head hair and shifting down the bed so that he could pull the covers over them, "Daddy doesn’t like seeing you upset angel" 

"Monsters daddy they are under my bed" she sniffed, and nuzzled closer to him whilst rubbing her eyes softly Robert could see movement from the other side of the bed as Aaron rolled over Robert gave him an acknowledging look to say he's taken control . 

"I promise you there is no monsters under your bed okay?" Robert looked over towards Aaron, your dad and I will always be here to keep you safe, Aaron opened his eyes and put an arm gently on top of Maddie's body with his fingers stroking her soft tufts of her blonde hair. She turns her head from Robert's chest too look at him he gave her a peck on her nose 

Sleep here dad? She whispered as Robert placed her in the middle of the bed She relaxed in the middle of them both breathing in their familiar scent. The two men looked at each other and smiled 

"Yeah Mads of course" replied Robert as he laid down making sure that she had enough space, Aaron making sure that Maddie had half of his pillow along with Robert. With all three of them all snuggled back down both men placed their hand on her back and letting their other hand stroke through her hair and each giving her a kiss on her head. "sleep tight Maddie"


	2. Daddy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Logan :) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think i am gonna do a few one shots of the family of Aaron Robert Maddison and Logan .. let me know what you think?

"Rob? Can you watch him a minute?" Aaron asks, walking into the living room holding 4 month old Logan in his arms.

"Of course babe," he replied taking the adorable boy and laying on the floor beside him.

"Hey my little prince! Are you having tummy time with Daddy? Yeah?" he cooed, rubbing his back as he wriggled. " Ah you're so cute."

"Are you ticklish? hmmm?" Robert laughed, tickling his sides gently as Logan giggled making his heart fill with love for his son. Seeing that his son was starting to get restless lying on the floor and himself starting to get a bit of cramp in his back, thinking that now should be the right time to get up off the floor.

"Should we have a little cuddle?"

He scooped him up into his arms and gently placed the both of them on to the sofa, placing his hands onto Logan's back. He leaned forward snuggling his head into Roberts neck.

"Aww you giving cuddles?" he asked, kissing the top of Logan's forehead   
"Thank you baby boy"

after a few minutes he could feel light yawning on his shoulder, knowing that it was nearly time for Logan to join his twin sister Maddie for a nap. 

"Are you tired darling?" rubbing circles onto his back softly,   
"should we have a little sleep? yeah?"

Robert reached the blanket from the other side of the sofa and placed it around Logan's back whilst he got himself in a comfy position resting his cheek on the dark hair little boy's soft hair.

"Shh, let go to sleep. he whispered as he continued to rub Logan's back in a soothing motion. 

" I know you wont understand me right now Loges, but one day you are going to outgrow my lap but never my heart and I will make sure you know that  
I will always be right behind you son, I will always be near, I will follow where you want to go, you have nothing to fear.

*Half an hour later*

Aaron returns to the living room with a now wide awake Maddie to find his husband and son fast asleep together all snuggled up.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is all over the place please leave some Kudos and comments if you would like too see more and let me know how I done x


End file.
